warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedarstar
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |age = Unknown |death = Unknown illness |postdeath = StarClan |namest=Warrior: Deputy: Leader: StarClan Resident: |namesl=''Unknown'' Cedarpelt Cedarstar Cedarstar |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Raggedstar |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''The Ultimate Guide}} '''Cedarstar' is a muscular, very dark gray tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes, and a muzzle gray with age. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Cedarstar is pointed out by Stagleap to Tallpaw at his first Gathering. He is seen jumping up to join his fellow leaders, Pinestar and Heatherstar on the Great Rock. When Heatherstar returns to the Great Rock, Cedarstar, Heatherstar, Pinestar and Hailstar begin the Gathering. Cedarstar is the first to report, telling the Clans that ShadowClan is well, that one of their queens, Silverflame, has given birth to three healthy kits, that prey is plentiful, and greenleaf has been kind to their Clan. He then steps back and allows ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar to come forward. :When Talltail is travelling through ShadowClan's territory, he thinks that the patrol will haul him to Cedarstar. :During the battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, Cedarstar yowls for his Clan to attack, charging up the slope. He is seen wrestling with Dawnstripe after Talltail evades Blizzardwing's attack, while Newtspeck nips at Dawnstripe's paws. Cedarstar looms over Dawnstripe as she writhes, and after this, the ShadowClan leader is pushed off of her by Shrewclaw and Talltail. :Cederstar is then attacked by Shrewclaw and he snarls that it is for his mother. Talltail then joins in the fight and tries to drive him to the Thunderpath. Newtspeck then drags Shrewclaw off of him, but then Redclaw pins him down. Beaten, he yowls the signal to retreat, and he and his warriors flee for the tunnel. Yellowfang's Secret :Cedarstar is first mentioned in the book when Yellowkit is playing with her littermates, pretending that the elders are WindClan warriors. She attempts to sound as dignified as her Clan leader. Before the apprentice ceremonies of Raggedkit and Scorchkit, Cedarstar is seen emerging from his den, which is beneath an oak tree. He bounds across the clearing and jumps onto the Clanrock, yowling for a Clan meeting. :Looking down at the two kits, Cedarstar begins to state that they are gathered, but is cut off when Yellowkit starts wriggling. She proclaims to Brightflower that she has a thorn in her paw, but when Brightflower sees nothing, she snaps to her kit to stop fussing and listen to Cedarstar. Beginning once more, Cedarstar declares that they are gathered for the one of the most important ceremonies-the apprentice ceremonies. He says that Raggedkit and Scorchkit are currently at their sixth moon and are ready to begin their training. :Cedarstar beckons Raggedkit forward with his tail and chooses Brackenfoot to become his mentor. The leader states that Brackenfoot is ready for another apprentice and will mentor Raggedpaw. He also adds that he trusts Brackenfoot to pass all his skills and loyalty to ShadowClan to Raggedpaw. Brackenfoot dips his head, meowing that Cedarstar can trust him. As Raggedpaw and Brackenfoot head toward the edge of the circle, Cedarstar calls Scorchkit forward, his mentor being Crowtail. Cedarstar claims that Crowtail has proven herself as a warrior and that he knows she will pass on all her knowledge to Scorchpaw. :During the rat battle, Cedarstar loses a life and Stonetooth is injured, prompting him to join the elders. Cedarstar announces this at a Gathering, to the shock of all the Clans. He names Raggedpelt the new deputy. :Cedarstar makes Nightpelt Brokenpaw's mentor, to the shock of most cats. Yellowfang expresses her doubts, but he reassures her that he chose Nightpelt to teach Brokenpaw patience and selflessness. During Brokenpaw's first Gathering, Cedarstar reprimands him in front of the other Clans, much to Raggedpelt's anger. :Soon after the Gathering, Yellowfang is awakened by Cedarstar's moaning in the night. He is dying from an unknown illness, and loses his last life and joins StarClan. Raggedstar follows him as leader. Later on in StarClan, Cedarstar gives Brokenstar his first life and says to use it by living by the warrior code. Crookedstar's Promise :Cedarstar is first seen at Crookedpaw's first Gathering, when Bluepaw points out the leaders. He reports sadly that his deputy, Stonetooth, has moved to the elders' den. He then says that Raggedpelt will replace his position. :He is next seen at the following Gathering, sitting on the Great Rock beside Heatherstar. Cedarstar is noted to be speaking shortly after Pinestar announces the beginning of the Gathering. He mentions that despite the new-leaf warmth and prey, kittypets have been straying close to borders. When Pinestar says that he will be increasing patrols, Cedarstar's deputy, Raggedpelt, yowls that no ShadowClan cat has crossed ThunderClan borders in moons. Bluestar's Prophecy :Cedarstar is briefly seen giving his reports at Gatherings. He is first seen scrabbling to the top of the Great Rock, announcing the beginning of the Gathering. Among the crowd, Adderfang angrily asks who put him in charge. Shortly before RiverClan arrives, he is seen standing up to share ShadowClan's news. While Bluepaw is pointing out the leaders to Crookedpaw, she notes that Cedarstar is next to Heatherstar. His deputy, Stonetooth, retires, while Raggedpelt is appointed as the new deputy. :During the following Gathering, Cedarstar is seen behind the ThunderClan leader, Pinestar, who shortly takes his place to share more news. He announces that new-leaf brings prey and warmth, but kittypets are straying closer to borders. Cedarstar notes that ShadowClan had to chase a ginger kittypet from their borders. When Pinestar shares his news, he blinks at Cedarstar, saying it is better to be safe than sorry. :After that Gathering, Cedarstar is next seen at the one following it. He announces that Yellowfang, who was previously a warrior, was currently training under the guidance of Sagewhisker as a medicine cat. When Brokenpaw, one of ShadowClan's apprentices, tries to attack two RiverClan apprentices at another Gathering, he assigns him to clean the elders' den for a moon. Rosetail notes that Cedarstar had been so embarassed. Raggedpelt, however, disagrees with this, Brokenpaw being his son. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Raggedstar’s page that it was no surprise Cedarstar made Raggedpelt his deputy despite that Raggedpelt is still a young warrior. It is also mentioned on Sagewhisker’s page that as a medicine cat she served Cedarstar than Raggedstar. On Nightstar's page it is mentioned that Cedarstar appointed Nightpelt as Brokenpaw's mentor, hoping that Nightpelt's gentle approach would soften Brokenpaw's angry impulses. It is also mentioned on Russetfur's page that Cedarstar changed Red's name to Russetpaw to mark the beginning of her new life. It is also mentioned on Boulder's page that Boulder and Red asked Cedarstar to be accepted into the clan as warriors, and Cedarstar agreed. :Cedarstar appears during Tigerclaw's leadership ceremony. When Tigerclaw thinks he is in ShadowClan, Cedarstar arrives and says they are in StarClan's version of ShadowClan. Tigerclaw notices that he is a gray tom with a white belly and heather-colored eyes. He is able to see the outline of the trees behind him. Cedarstar introduces himself and welcomes Tigerclaw. Confused, Tigerclaw asks where the others are. With a gesture of Cedarstar's tail, the rest of the cats arrive. :Cedarstar is the cat to give Tigerclaw his ninth life. He expresses regret for choosing Raggedstar as his deputy. He then places his muzzle against Tigerclaw's and gives him the life for farsightedness and tells him that it will be the loneliest part of his duty as a leader, but it will help in keeping ShadowClan safe. After he is finished receiving the life, Tigerclaw asks Cedarstar about his lives for courage, strength, and revenge. Cedarstar responds by saying that he has enough of those three qualities already, and that StarClan gives gifts for what a leader may lack to make his leadership fair. Tigerclaw thanks him, and Cedarstar welcomes him as Tigerstar, telling him to use his lives to lead ShadowClan well. In the Novellas Goosefeather's Curse : He is listed as the deputy of ShadowClan. Trivia *He has mistakenly been called Cedarheart. *He was mistakenly said to have heather-colored eyes. Character Pixels Quotes Bluestar's Prophecy |to=''Bluestar's Prophecy'' Bluestar's Prophecy}} }} References and Citations de:Zedernsternru:Кедрозвёздfi:Setritähtifr:Étoile de Cèdre Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Males Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters